


Bite me!

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Tony's parties are legendary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: Clint and Scott are invited to one of Tony's legendary Halloween parties... but then stuff happens :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rennered4real](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rennered4real).



> Inspired by [this picture](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/post/152401343174/sarabeth72-hawkeyesnest-halloween-is) and some stuff [@rennered4real](https://rennered4real.tumblr.com/) had said.

“No, I… I don’t…” Scott sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dude, I don’t think it’s a good idea. After all…” He threw his hands in the air and turned to look at the man behind him. 

“Aww, come on, babe. It’s Halloween, and Tony’s parties are legendary!” Clint smirked slightly, and leaned back on the bed, wearing only his pants and nothing else. 

“But…” Scott turned around again. “It’s _Stark_!” 

“Do you have the slightest idea how big this party is going to be? There will be so many people, you don’t even have to talk to Tony if you don’t want to,” Clint said, smiled and bit his bottom lip. It started to become hard to resist him, Scott had to admit. 

“Okay, okay, okay,” he sighed. “But this?” He pointed at the costumes Clint had chosen. 

“What? It’s a classic,” Clint said. He finally got up from the bed, and Scott felt the blood rush down to lower body parts. Sometimes Clint was such a klutz, but then… sleek like a cat he rose, _crawled_ on all fours to the edge of the huge bed and looked up at him through his lashes. 

“No,” Scott still tried to complain, but it remained with the attempt. Clint just reached for his hand, and pulled him onto the bed, too. 

“Clint, no…” he groaned, but got silenced with a kiss. 

“Oooh, I’m just a damsel in distress, Mr. Dracula! I want to be what you are, please, bite me!” Clint whispered seductively, and leaned back again. Scott groaned, but he knew the damn bastard had won already. 

“I... love you too much to condemn you,” he said with a grin. 

“Come to me, Arthur. Leave these others and come to me. My arms are hungry for you, my darling,” Clint whispered, and now Scott couldn’t hold back a chuckle. Of course Clint could quote Bram Stoker’s Dracula, too. 

“Idiot,” he said. “You want me to be Dracula, not Arthur. And wrong quote, by the way,” he added after a short moment. 

Clint laughed, and shoved him onto his back. “I know,” he said, his voice husky, and he straddled him. 

“I thought you wanted to go to Stark’s party,” Scott asked slowly, and licked his lips. He could feel Clint’s reaction immediately where they were _connected_. 

“Yeah… but maybe… we’ll be a little late,” Clint whispered in his ear and Scott couldn’t hold back the shudder. 

“No objections,” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
